


Prelude to Enchantment

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A three-person conversation leading up to a work of art.





	Prelude to Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> First appearing in the 2017 Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar on Day #9, this story was written as a tribute to, and in gratitude for what I consider the most exquisitely beautiful Starsky and Hutch painting I’ve ever seen: Suzan Lovett’s Enchantment. Please click here to view the image before reading my story: http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2015/calendar/?p=17 (For some reason the link doesn't seem to be hot, so please copy and paste the http address into your browser; the image does come up then.)
> 
> Suzan has graciously given me her permission to write the following, for which I’m deeply grateful.

“Huuuuuuutchhhhhh.”

“Shhh. Almost finished.”

“If you keep doin’ what you’re doin’ your creation ain’t gonna fit.”

“I built in some leeway. It can accommodate a little expansion.” I fastened the final clip and sat back on my heels, placing my hands lightly on his hips. “Besides, I’m kind of enjoying watching you fill up my jewelry.”

Starsky tried a “harrumph” but it came out sounding more like a chuckle. “Never knew you were a bona fide silversmith.”

“I think we’ve both learned all kinds of new skills with this project.” I caressed his thighs and he shivered under my hands. Oh God, loving him was so easy and wonderful my own libido began turning handsprings. “I was inspired by the subject.”

He reached down, grabbed my forearms, and pulled me to my feet.

“You get to play with my danglies and run a chain through my crack.” He was trying to sound surly but his laughter bubbled underneath. “I only get to cover your manly equipment with material.”

“Should have thought of that when you designed and made my outfit.” I tried to hide a smug smile. Stepping back, I surveyed Starsky’s nearly naked front. Impressive, to say the very least. His manhood swelled within the precious metal enclosure I had carefully constructed for it.

“Huuutchhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“Turn around,” I pleaded, needing to distract myself before we forgot where we were and why we were here.

Bestowing a knowing, self-satisfied smile on me, Starsky did as requested. I feasted my eyes on the rest of my artistic and metallurgical endeavors.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Starsky huffed. “Nothin’ you ain’t seen before.”

“Not decorated like this, I haven’t. I’ve always thought you were beautiful, Starsk, but…”

“_What?_” He was craning to look over his shoulder.

“I love your dimples!”

“What are you talkin’ about? I don’t have dimples!”

“Oh, but you do.” I waved a hand casually and a full-length mirror, framed within a bentwood stand, appeared at my left side.

“How’d you do that?”

“Suzan said this place was magical, remember?”

“Yeah, but…” His reflection caught his attention and he stared at his backside. “Where the hell did _they_ come from?”

I gently touched my thumbs to the indentations in his hips. “Did you really not know they were there?”

“Shit, no! I’d never have had the nerve to shower in the locker room if I had!”

“Snide comments about Davey’s Adorable Dimples could have made for some interesting confrontations, I suppose.”

“If you start with ‘em now, Blintz, I swear I’ll –”

I nuzzled under the dark curls at the side of his neck. “Would I do that?”

“Naw, guess not. Just don’t even think about it, okay?”

“The thought shall, at no time, darken my mental threshold.”

He continued to look over his shoulder at the image of both of us in the mirror. With my thumbs still in place, I spread the fingers of each hand lightly across his flanks, carefully avoiding the four tusks I’d attached to the belt. What in the world made me think they’d be sexy? Well, they were but they could be hazardous, too.

The rich red-brown of the henna I’d painted over almost all of his sculpted body drew my eyes. The sweeping curves enhanced the contours of his lean frame. My silver embellishments rested provocatively around his hips, dripping conchos onto his butt.

“Actually…” I moved my hands down and covered the round, full globes of his cheeks, which I had left as smooth and unadorned as the day he was born. “I’ve never noticed them before either.”

“Huh. Maybe they’ll only show up when we come here.”

I considered that idea carefully as I stroked his ass and felt him shiver again. “That’s certainly a possibility.”

He sighed deeply and leaned his head back against my shoulder, clearly enjoying my ministrations. I slid the fingers of my right hand under the string of tiny silver beads that disappeared between his legs and tugged very gently.

Starsky let out a small yelp. “Careful.” He turned in my arms, somehow avoiding my stomach with the tips of the horns. “They’re attached, ya know.”

“Yes, my love,” I rasped through my suddenly tightening throat. “I know.”

I flung my arms around him and ground our crotches together. His fully erect, encaged cock pressed against my lower belly causing a flash of near-pain that was instantly submerged under the thrill of this new experience.

My throbbing organ was separated from his balls by only the silvery fabric covering my groin. The velvety texture of the leaves slid over my hot, sensitive skin, as if knowingly adding stimulation. These were the most erotic, exotic, tactile sensations I’d ever felt and I was utterly lost.

His mouth met mine with a hunger that matched my own.

“Easy, fellas,” said a soft voice.

Starsky and I broke apart like schoolboys caught in an illicit embrace by the principal.

“Suzan!” I adjusted my loincloth, attempting to cover my erection. “You said you’d leave us alone while we got dressed.” I took a quick breath. “We’re not ready yet.”

“If I’d let things go on much longer,” the lady remarked with dry humor, “you wouldn’t have been ready for a week.”

“Well…” Starsky had dropped his hands to cover the evidence of his arousal and was fighting down a monumental blush. “We aren’t really used to this posing thing.”

His flush had darkened the henna stripes to the point where, to my eye, he was even more beautiful than before. My love for him was so deep and profound at that moment I wasn’t sure I could contain it. I caught his anxious eyes and smiled my devotion. After only a breath, he relaxed. The smile he returned was immediately locked in my heart forever.

“I realize you’re way out of your comfort zone.” Suzan’s voice was kind now and soothing. “And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you both being willing to accommodate my fantasies.”

“This place…” I waved my hand encompassing our surroundings. “It’s magic. Isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes! Do you like it?”

“It’s terrific!” Starsky was clearly willing to continue with whatever the lady had in mind. “Makes me feel like I’m in a really wonderful dream.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Suzan cautioned. “It disappears as soon as the Solstice is over.”

“Oh, yeah.” Starsky’s ebullience dimmed a little. “I didn’t even know what that was ‘til Hutch explained it. Longest day of the year, right? Some groups use it as a reason to have a celebration of life.” He looked at me with a shy smile. “Kinda like, ‘let it all hang out’?”

“Exactly!” She turned to an easel I hadn’t noticed. “For years I’ve wanted to paint you both here, in this place, at this time.”

“What about our…” Starsky glanced at me, uncertainty in his midnight blue eyes, “costumes? Did we do okay?”

“They’re marvelous!” Suzan exclaimed. “I said ‘use your imaginations’ but I never dreamed you’d be so creative.” She lifted a corner of my cape before allowing it to fall back. Somehow it seemed to float around me protectively instead of simply dropping. I wondered what material Starsky had used when he made it. Maybe it was ensorcelled, as well.

“I adore your mask, Hutch.” She touched her fingers lightly to the intricate greenery surrounding my head and covering part of my face.

“Starsky crafted it. You should see his ship models! He’s a genius with his hands.”

Starsky nudged me. “Don’t give away all my secrets, babe.”

When I realized how my words could be construed, I blushed scarlet.

“Your work room had so much incredible stuff to choose from, Suzan,” Starsky said. “I almost couldn’t decide what to use for this…” he flipped the silvery leaves hiding my crotch, “vital part of the garment.”

“Hey!” I gently batted his hand away. “There’s a lady present.”

Suzan laughed happily. “Aw, Hutch, I’ve been painting you both in such intimate circumstances for so long, I’m pretty sure there isn’t anything I haven’t seen. And besides…” She cocked an eyebrow, almost duplicating one of Starsky’s favorite expressions. “I don’t embarrass easily.”

She picked up a blank canvas and set it on the stand. “Now I paint fairly quickly so you won’t have to hold the position for too long. Make it easy on yourselves and take a nice relaxed, comfortable pose.”

Starsky rested his right hand on my waist.

I reached to the back of his neck with my corresponding hand and pushed my fingers through his dense curls. The headband of beaten discs, feathers, and fangs that I’d fashioned for him jingled softly.

I didn’t pay another moment’s attention to Suzan and I’m pretty sure Starsky didn’t either. I memorized every detail of my lover’s appearance. He looked so deeply into my eyes my skin began to tingle. Heat flushed up under my mask and I knew this was going to be a triple-x-rated painting if we kept devouring each other visually.

“You’re so beautiful, Hutch,” my partner whispered, his eyes focused on my mouth.

I knew we were only breaths away from falling into another clinch and epic liplock. To forestall that eventuality, if for only the moment, I tightened my fingers in his hair and sent possibly my happiest smile ever into this enchanted world.

Suddenly, Starsky raised his left arm, the one I’d decorated with the most elaborate slave ring-and-armlet I could fabricate. The way he wore it, it almost came alive, and I wished he’d never have to take it off.

He extended his hand above his head, his gaze never leaving my face, caught a handful of stars and dragged them out of the sky. They left a brilliant comet tail as he swept his hand down to his side. 

“Perfect,” I heard Suzan say.

Two gods in costume  
celebrate Summer Solstice  
for our enchantment

END


End file.
